Unmei
by mihari
Summary: Eriol learns about Clow Reed's past. How will it affect his future? *please review* ^_^
1.

UNMEI (DESTINY) PROLOGUE 

_My dearest Clow,_

_        By the time you receive this letter, I will be gone, tucked in a far away place where you cannot get to me.  Father does not want me to see you again so he has decided to put some distance between us.  He said that I will forget you in time, but he is greatly mistaken!  I can never erase the memories of what we shared in my mind.  Never._

_        I wrote to inform you of an important confession.  I am carrying your child.  Father is not aware of it, but he will know eventually.  Do not attempt to seek me out for he won't ever allow a union between us.  Be assured that I will take special care of our child.  I thank you for leaving a part of yourself with me._

_        I love you, now and for always._

                                                                                                                                                             Yumi 

        Eriol folded the old letter and slid it inside an envelope.  He laid it upon the coffee table before resting his head on the armchair.

        '_Is it true?_' he thought.  '_Did I---I mean---Master Clow really conceive a child with Yumi?_'  He couldn't believe it, but the evidence was right in front of him.  He closed his eyes and considered what to do with this discovery.

        '_All right,_' he decided.  '_I'll go back to Japan._'


	2. 

UNMEI (DESTINY)

CHAPTER 1

        Tomoyo watched as her best friend hopped cheerfully along the sidewalk.

        "Sakura-chan," she smiled.  "I'm so happy for you."

        Sakura blushed.  "I still can't believe that Syaoran will be going to junior high with us," she said excitedly.  "I…I missed him very much!"

        "I'm sure he feels the same way," Tomoyo laughed.  She took the camera out of her bag and started filming her friend's gaily dance.

        Months have passed since Sakura captured the Hope card.  Syaoran and Meiling returned to Hong Kong afterwards to resume their studies.  But a couple of weeks ago, the Chinese lad had written to Sakura and informed her that he'll be studying in Japan this school year.  However, his cousin decided not to join him.

        "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said as they reached the intersection.

        "Hai.  One o'clock, right?"

        "Yup," she confirmed before waving goodbye.

        Tomoyo headed in the opposite direction.  '_Sakura looks cute when she is happy,_' she grinned as she placed her camera back in the bag.  '_Everything will be fun once Li-kun arrives.  It's just too bad that Meiling won't be coming with him._'

        She was about to cross the road when a wave of dizziness swept through her.  She stumbled then collapsed on the pavement.  The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was the sound of a deep voice calling her name.

        In her dream, she was a young woman of eighteen.  She was sitting in front of a mirror, combing her long silky hair which was a deep shade of red.  Her violet eyes sparkled as she recalled the dark-haired gentleman whom she had met during her trip to China.  He told her that he was coming to Japan next month.

        "He promised to visit me," she whispered to her reflection, fingering the gold medallion with the strange symbol hanging around her neck.

        "Daidouji-san, are you all right?" a woman asked.

        "H-hai."  Tomoyo opened her eyes and found herself face-to-face with her fifth grade teacher.  "Mizuki-sensei!  What are you…?  Why am I here?"

        "Don't you remember?  You fainted on the street," Kaho said gently, giving her a tall glass of water.  "Eriol-kun saw you just when you passed out."

        "Hiiragizawa-kun…?  But what is he doing in Japan?"

        "I came to look for someone," Eriol answered as he entered the room.  "How are you feeling, Daidouji-san?"

        Kaho took the glass from Tomoyo's hands and conveniently excused herself.

        "Fine.  Anou…" Tomoyo began.  "Thank you for helping me."

        "No problem."

        "Does Sakura-chan know you're here?"

        "Not really.  I didn't want to involve her in any more of my mess so I wasn't planning to tell her."

        "What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, obviously alarmed.

        The clock chimed six times indicating that evening has arrived.

        "I better take you home.  Your parents might get worried," Eriol stated before leaving her alone to dress.

        Tomoyo rose from the bed and changed out of the dressing gown that someone, most probably Mizuki-sensei, had put on her.

        '_What is he up to this time?_'

        Eriol waited until Tomoyo disappeared into the elegant mansion before turning around and walking away from the gates.

        He didn't expect to bump into her during his first day of search.  He could have hidden his presence from her, but the sight of her body lying helpless on the ground had definitely affected him in a weird way.

        "Now they'll have to know," he sighed.

        The cherry blossoms swayed with the wind, causing the petals to drift in mid-air.  She caught one in the palm of her hand and held it against the necklace that he had given her.  She dropped onto the grass and closed her eyes.

        "When are you coming to see me again?" she asked aloud.  She longed to be with him every minute of the day.  She became overjoyed when he mentioned, on the occasion of their last parting, that he'll be living permanently in her homeland.

        '_We can finally plan our life together,_' she smiled.

        "Tomoyo-chan!" greeted Sakura as she approached.  "Gomen nasai!  Did I make you wait long?"

        "Iye," Tomoyo replied, shaking her head.  She smiled at her friend and asked, "Shall we go?"

        "Um," Sakura nodded.  "Before I forget, Eriol-kun called me yesterday and told me that he's in town."

        Tomoyo stopped in midstride.  "What…what did…he say?"

        "He invited us to his new house for tea.  Do you know that Mizuki-sensei came with him?" Sakura continued with enthusiasm.  "But he didn't bring Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon along.  I wonder why."

        Tomoyo kept silent.

        "Doushitano, Tomoyo-chan?"

        "It's nothing."

        "You look pale.  Are you feeling well?"

        "I'm okay.  I haven't had much sleep, that's all."

        "Maybe we should postpone our plans for this afternoon," Sakura said with concern.

        "No.  Really, I'm fine." But Tomoyo knew that she isn't.  Her head ached as visions of long forgotten memories started pouring into her mind.  She dropped on her knees and fell over.

        "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted as she caught her friend's limp body in her arms.

        "How is she?" Sakura asked Sonomi who had just come out of Tomoyo's room.

        The older woman laid a hand on her shoulder.  "She's sleeping soundly.  The doctor said that she needed some rest." 

        "Gomen."

        "It's not your fault," Sonomi smiled.  "Thank you for bringing her back."

        "I should be getting home now," Sakura said, lowering her head.  "Can you tell her to call me when she's better?"

        "Of course.  I'll ask someone to escort you home.  Don't worry too much," Sonomi said before turning away.

        Tomoyo awakened to the sound of chatter outside her bedroom door.

        "Tomoyo-chan, are you up?" her mother inquired as she poked her head inside.

        "Hai."

        "A friend of yours has come to see you.  He said his name is Eriol."

        "Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked as she straightened herself.  "Please let him in."

        "Okay."

        Seconds later, Eriol appeared from the doorway.  "How are you?"

        "Better.  Thank you for coming." She looked at him directly.  "I…I've been having strange dreams."

        "I know," Eriol said.  He sat beside her and clasped her right hand.

        Tomoyo felt a familiar feeling spread throughout her body.

        "Clow…" came the soft whisper, but it wasn't she who spoke.

        "Yumi," Eriol acknowledged.


	3. 

UNMEI (DESTINY)

CHAPTER 2

        "Master Clow met Yumi when she went to China.  He fell in love with her and followed her to Japan.  They became involved and Yumi's father found out about their relationship.  He didn't approve of Master Clow because he practiced sorcery.  He separated them and they never saw each other again."

        Tomoyo listened attentively as Eriol related the past.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "Why is it that I have her memories?" she asked.

        "Because you were Yumi."

        "You mean…you and I…" she trailed off.

        "Yes."

        "How did you know it was me?"

        "Your eyes.  They're exactly the same shape and color as Yumi's," Eriol answered.

        "Oh."

        "There's another thing I think you should know about them," he continued.

        "Nani?"

        "They had a child."

        Eriol flopped down on one of the park benches.  '_I shouldn't have told her about our past,_' he thought.  When he left her house, she had been in a state of shock.

        "Why?  Why did I tell her?" he chastised himself.  He honestly didn't understand what had pushed him to do it.  Could it be that he was falling for her all over again?

        "No way," he muttered.  He's not Clow Reed anymore and Tomoyo isn't Yumi.  They were different people now.

        He stood up and decided to go home.  He wondered how he was going to break the news to Sakura.  She had the right to know after all.

        "Nani?!  How could Clow Reed have a direct descendant?!" Sakura exclaimed.  "He never got married, right?"

        Eriol shrugged.  He had just informed her of his predicament, but he withheld the fact about Tomoyo being Yumi's reincarnation.  "I have to find him before he discovers what he's capable of."

        "Why?  Is he capable of magic?"

        "Most likely."

        "I'll help you, then," Sakura offered.

        Eriol heaved a sigh.  "You don't have to.  This is my problem," he told her.  _'Mine and Tomoyo's,_' he added, though he didn't admit it to his companion.

        "What are you saying?  We're friends, aren't we?  Your troubles are my troubles too," she reasoned.

        "You're very softhearted, Sakura-chan," he chuckled.

        Eriol picked the receiver up and dialed Tomoyo's number.  The phone only rang twice before somebody answered it.

        "Moshi moshi."

        "Daidouji-san?"

        "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

        "Yeah," he confirmed.  "Are you okay?"

        "Uh-huh."

        "I'm sorry."

        "Don't be," Tomoyo replied.  "I would have found out through my dreams anyway.  Does Sakura know?"

        "Yes, but not everything.  I didn't want to embarrass you.  You can tell her if you wish."

        "Arigatou.  Anou…what happened between Clow and Yumi…it won't affect our friendship, ne?" she asked.

        "Of course not."

        "Do you promise?" she wanted to be sure.

        "I promise," Eriol grinned.

        Syaoran gazed out of the window.  He could see white, fluffy clouds cradling the aircraft's wing.  A few minutes later, the skies cleared, making way for a perfect view of the earth below.  They were nearly at the airport and Syaoran could hardly contain his excitement.

        "Sakura…"

        "Arigatou, Otousan," Sakura said as her father laid a plate of sizzling steak and steaming vegetables in front of her.  "Too bad Oniichan isn't here to eat with us.  Itadekimasu!"

        Fujitaka laughed.  "Well, it can't be helped.  He and Tsukishiro-kun were assigned to look after the video shop tonight because the manager had to go out of town."

        "Mmmm…oishi!" she exclaimed which brought another round of laughter from her father.

        "Sakura-chan."

        "Hai."

        "Do you want to get a math tutor?  It will be good to have advanced lessons before you enter junior high."

        Sakura nodded.  She had expected this since she didn't do well in the subject last term.

        "If you want, I can teach you myself," Fujitaka offered.

        "Oh no.  A tutor will be fine with me.  You'll be busy soon, and besides, I want to make a new friend," she smiled.

        "Speaking of which, one of your friends called while you were out.  He didn't leave a message though."

        "Hoe?"

        "I think his name is Li."

        Sakura's fork dropped on the floor with a clatter.

        Syaoran slumped down on the swing and dug his toe in the dirt.  '_She's late again,_' he thought then grinned.  He'd wait for her no matter how long.

        "Ohayo!" someone shouted.

        "Ohayo!" he replied, rising from his sitting position.  His eyes lit up as Sakura ran to him.  She jumped in his arms which made him blush.

        "Gomen," Sakura said as she loosened her hold on his neck.  "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming early?  I could've picked you up from the airport."

        "I wanted to surprise you," he answered, tilting his head.

        She laid her forehead on his shoulder and sighed, "You did a good job."

        Syaoran supported her with one hand on her waist and the other on her nape.  He inhaled her sweet scent and declared, "I missed you."

        "So did I." She pulled away from his embrace.  "Anou…do you know that Eriol-kun is here?"

        "Yeah.  I felt his presence when I arrived," he said, lowering his arms.  "Sakura…I…I felt another aura similar to his.  What's going on?"

        Sakura proceeded to tell him what she knew.

        Maya twirled her pen between her fingers as she listened attentively to the professor's lecture.  She was glad to have signed up for this class.  The topics were interesting, and to top it off, the teacher was good-looking.  There was never a moment when she got bored.

        The shrill sound of the bell filled the room, signaling the end of the day's session.  Students started filing out through the doors.

        "Keitaro-san," Kinomoto-sensei called out.  "Would you mind staying for a few minutes?"

        "Not at all," she answered.  Her heart did a little somersault as the professor strode to her.

        Touya rinsed the vegetables and handed them to Yukito.  Then, he retrieved a large pot from one of the kitchen cabinets and placed it on the stove.

        "Should I chop these?" his friend asked.

        "Ah," he nodded as he started to prepare the soup.  They were having a special dinner that evening because, aside from Yukito, one of his father's pupils was joining them.

        "Did your father mention whether his guest is a boy or a girl?" Yukito inquired.

        "Yeah.  It's a girl."

        "Oh…so that's why you're in a bad mood."

        "How do you know?"

        "Well, you're spilling soup on the stove," he laughed.

        Maya enjoyed having dinner at the Kinomoto residence.  She liked everyone in the sensei's family especially his daughter Sakura.  Watching them made her realize just how much she missed her parents and brothers.

        Her family disappeared five years ago during their trip to Hawaii.  They were on their way home when the plane they boarded crashed in the middle of the ocean.  She was rescued by a fishing vessel two days later but the bodies of her parents and siblings were never found.  Since then, she had been living alone.

        She sighed.  Oh how she envied Tsukishiro-kun!  He isn't a Kinomoto but he fits in with them perfectly.  She felt fresh tears sting the back of her eyes.


	4. 

(UNMEI) DESTINY

CHAPTER 3

        Maya waited in the living room as Sakura went to retrieve some pencils and several sheets of paper upstairs.  It was already their fifth meeting and they were supposed to discuss algebraic expressions.

        She fiddled with the chain of her medallion.  She felt at peace whenever she stayed at this house but there was something peculiar about it.  She detected some kind of power dwelling within its walls.

        Ever since she was a kid, she could sense things that other people normally couldn't.  She had been gifted with an extraordinary ability and it had grown stronger through the years.  Somehow, the magic in Kinomoto-sensei's home was similar to hers.

        Her thoughts were interrupted by Touya who laid a tray of snacks on the coffee table.

        "Arigatou," she smiled.

        However, the young man didn't return her greeting.  He simply shrugged before leaving her alone.

        '_I can't understand what's bothering him,_' Maya pouted.  He didn't seem to like her even from the beginning.  Had she done something to offend him?  Whatever it was, she couldn't remember.

        "Sorry for taking so long," Sakura called, disrupting her musings for the second time.  She flopped down on the sofa beside her.  "I'm ready."

        "Okay.  Let's begin with constants and variables," Maya said, flipping through her old textbook.

        "Anou…"

        "Nani?" she prompted.

        "How come you're taking lessons during vacation?"

        "Well, I want to keep busy.  I'm lucky to have gotten into your father's class.  The slots usually get filled up very quickly," she answered.

        "He's good, isn't he?" Sakura said proudly.

        "Yup," she agreed.  _'He's better than good,_' she sighed dreamily.

        "Daijoubu?"

        "Huh?  Oh…yeah.  Now, where were we?"

        "Constants and variables."

        "Uh…right."

        Tomoyo punched the doorbell of her best friend's house.  She decided to stop by since they haven't seen each other for two days.

        '_I wonder how she's doing,_' she thought.  She'd been told that Sakura was taking advanced lessons in math and she knew her friend wasn't very fond of the subject.

        The door opened, revealing a tall, brown-haired youth clad in an apron.

        "Daidouji-san," Touya welcomed.  "Did you come for Sakura?"

        "Hai."

        He stepped out of the way so she could enter.  "She's in there," he said, flicking his thumb towards the living room.  His expression turned sour as he added, "With the tutor."

        Tomoyo thanked him before heading to Sakura's whereabouts.  She was at the doorway when she noticed the young woman with luscious red hair sitting beside her friend.

        The girl looked up and turned her purple eyes on Tomoyo.  "Sakura-chan, you have a guest."

        "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

        But she didn't hear Sakura's squeal of delight.  Her mind was focused on the stranger who was the exact replica of Yumi.

        '_Is this real?_' she thought, recognizing the necklace, which had once belonged to her, hanging around the girl's neck.

        Eriol discerned the silhouette of a girl through the second floor window of a red brick house.  She was pacing back and forth as if something was troubling her.

        "So you're Master Clow's descendant," he whispered.  He felt a hint of magic within her, but it wasn't powerful enough to rival that of Sakura or Syaoran, let alone his.

        '_Maybe I'm reading too much into things,_' he thought.  '_Maybe there's no danger at all._'

        He lowered his gaze and proceeded to Tomoyo's house.  She was a bit shaken up when she told him about Sakura's tutor.  He wanted so much to relieve some of her worries, especially those which he brought upon her.

        Maya drew the curtains of her bedroom window and searched both sides of the street.  There was nobody in sight.  Still, she was a hundred percent certain that she was being watched.  She closed the drapes and dropped on the cushion.

        "What's happening to me?" she asked in a confused voice.  During the past few days, she had been experiencing strange sensations: first, every time she visited the Kinomoto residence; second, when she met Sakura's friend; and lastly, just earlier that evening.

        "What could all these mean?"

        Tomoyo smiled as she remembered Eriol's outrageous stories.  He passed by three hours ago to find out how she was feeling and to cheer her up as well.  She was glad that he did because seeing him had lifted her spirits.

        She took a mouthful of air and slowly released her breath.  Something inside her was definitely changing.  She could no longer consider Eriol as merely a friend, and it began when she learned about Clow and Yumi.

        '_Is it really possible to fall for someone you've already loved in another lifetime?_' she questioned, though she wasn't quite ready to answer that yet.

        Yue glided over the sunlit lawn and landed on a soft patch of grass.  Moments later, a golden-eyed beast followed him.

        "You're late," he told the creature.

        "It's not exactly easy to sneak out of Sakura's room, you know," Keroberos grumbled.

        A deep chuckle echoed throughout the garden.

        The two of them turned around to face Eriol.

        "Why did you call for us?" Keroberos demanded.

        "Come inside," invited Eriol.  "And you will know soon enough."

        Syaoran stole a glance at Sakura who was walking beside him.  A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he realized how fortunate he was to have met her.

        "How are your lessons coming along?" he asked.

        "Fine," Sakura replied.  "Maya-san is very nice."

        "Anou…is it okay if I study with you?"

        "Honto?!" she squeaked.  "Of course it is!  I'll have to inform Maya-san first, but I'm sure she won't mind."

        "A-arigatou," Syaoran blurted as color rushed to his cheeks.

        "Hoe!" Sakura yelled all of a sudden.

        "What's the matter?"

        "I forgot about our session this afternoon," she said, clasping a hand to her forehead.

        "Nani?!" Kero shouted.  "You and Tomoyo---I mean---Master Clow and Yumi…"

        Eriol sighed and massaged his temples.  "All of these happened before Master created you and the Clow Cards so I didn't see any reason to let you know, but I'm getting worried about Sakura and Tomoyo," he explained.

        "What should we do?" spoke Yue.

        "One of you should guard Sakura and Tomoyo while the other should watch over the girl."

        "You said she was harmless," Kero interjected.

        "She seemed harmless," Eriol restated.  "We have to be careful in case anything goes wrong."

        "I'll take care of the girl," Yue declared.

        "That was quick," Kero commented, narrowing his eyes.

        "It'll be easier to approach her as Yukito," Yue said flatly.  "And you're always spending time with Sakura and Tomoyo anyway."

        "Yare yare," Kero conceded.

        "Everything's settled then," Eriol said.

        Maya rose from the couch and examined the furniture in the living room.  She had been waiting for over an hour, still, there was no sign of Sakura.

        "I guess she didn't remember," she muttered under her breath.

        She strolled to the corner where the piano was located.  She lifted the lid that covered the keys and gently ran her fingers over them.

        A string of memories rushed to her head, memories of a beautiful woman playing a graceful melody as her son listened in awe.

        Automatically, her hands started remaking the tune.  Music that mesmerized the senses filled the air.  Maya was greatly surprised that she could play so well when she had never been trained to use a piano.

        Touya heard the familiar melody in his bedroom.  He closed the book he was reading and got up from his desk.  He descended the stairs in a matter of seconds and peeked inside the living room from which the sound had come.

        The sight of the girl performing the piece which his mother had composed left him feeling a web of different emotions.  And the usual annoyance that he had towards her wasn't one of them.

        He braced an arm against the doorframe and closed his eyes, letting the spell cast by the music sweep through his whole being.

        "Gomen nasai," Sakura said as she matched her pace with that of her companion.

        "It's all right," Maya laughed.  "You've already apologized a thousand times.  Besides, you promised to buy me an ice cream soda, right?"

        "Um," Sakura nodded.  "I know a place where they serve the best ice cream soda."

        "Are you sure this is okay?  I don't want you to spend all your allowance on me."

        "It's fine," she assured.  "Otousan gave me extra money."

        They walked a couple of blocks more before reaching the ice cream parlor that Sakura was referring to.  They were seated in a small booth at one end of the shop.

        "May I take your order?"

        "Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed.  "Don't tell me, Oniichan is also working here, isn't he?"

        "He is," Yukito replied as he identified Touya among a crowd of waiters.  He grinned at Maya before leaving to process their orders.

        When the ice cream soda arrived, it wasn't Yukito who brought them but Touya.

        Maya fidgeted in her seat as he spared her a glance.  To her amazement, he gave her a cocktail umbrella and smiled.

        Maya stared at his retreating back.  '_What just happened?_' she asked bewilderedly.

        "Hey, I want one too!" Sakura called after her brother.

        Maya listened as Sakura talked about her friends on the way home.  They seemed like a fun bunch from the young girl's accounts.  What caught her attention, however, was the name Eriol.  It left a distinct imprint in her mind.  She couldn't explain it, but some part of her subconscious told her that she should know him though they've never met.

        She didn't notice that Sakura had stopped in the middle of the street until she felt a weird sensation run down her spine.  She looked around for the source of the strange power.

        Suddenly, a column of air swirled beneath Sakura and raised her off the ground.  Then, it disappeared as quickly as it had materialized.

        Maya watched in horror as Sakura started falling.  She concentrated with all her might, causing her medallion to glow.  A symbol, which was exactly the same one on her necklace, appeared below her feet as she willed the wind to carry Sakura to safety.


	5. 

UNMEI (DESTINY)

CHAPTER 4

        "You…you're Clow Reed's descendant," Sakura uttered before losing consciousness.

        "Sakura-chan!  Sakura-chan!" cried Maya.  She cradled the girl's body in her arms and checked for signs of injury.  "Yokatta," she sighed in relief when she didn't find any.  "I don't think she's seriously hurt."

        She relaxed her hold on Sakura and stared at her innocent face.  "You felt it too, didn't you?  What's going?  What did you mean?"

        "Maybe I could answer your questions," said a boy who was standing not so far away.

        Kaho pulled the blanket up to Sakura's chin and brushed her hair aside.  She studied the sleeping girl intently.

        "You must remain strong, Sakura-chan, for danger is heading your way."

        Maya watched in amazement as Eriol transformed the long staff back into a small key.  She reached for her necklace when she saw the symbol, which the boy was standing on, slowly disappear.  It closely resembled hers.

        Eriol turned to Maya and awaited her reaction.  Confusion was written all over her face.  He also expected to see disbelief but there weren't any traces of it in her eyes.

        "You don't seem to be shocked by this," he commented as he sat opposite her.

        "I am…just a little, I guess.  I knew since I was little, that I wasn't like the others…that I wasn't, uh, normal," Maya replied.

        "Is that so?"

        "Um.  What I can't understand is how you and Sakura's friend could be my…"

        Eriol smiled.  "I can't understand it either." Then, he became serious.  "If you're not after Sakura's power, somebody out there is."

        "Do you mean…?"

        "Yes.  She's still in danger."

        Yue stood on a rooftop overlooking the red brick house.  He had been waiting for the girl to return since mid-afternoon.  Evening had already descended and he had yet to see a glimpse of her shadow.

        Finally, his patience was rewarded when he saw her strolling along the sidewalk, as if in a trance.  He watched her as she opened the gate and went inside the medium-sized house.  There was something in her movements that hinted her awareness of his presence.

        "She knows," said Yue.

        Maya closed the curtains covering the glass doors which lead to the balcony.  She had the feeling that she was being watched again, but this time, it was different.  She sank onto the mattress and tried to put it off her mind.

        She turned on her side and laid her head upon the pillow.  She recalled Eriol's words and played them over in her memory.

"I need your help to protect Sakura.  Though you may not want a part in this, you don't have much choice.  You are, after all, Clow's direct descendant and you have to accept the consequences that come with it."

        Maya sighed.  She was glad she met Eriol, otherwise, she wouldn't have learned about her family's past.  However, she didn't know how to deal with the truth.  She wasn't sure of what to do.

        "How am I supposed to protect Sakura when I don't even know how to control my power?" she asked out loud.

        "So he already told you everything."

        Maya bolted off the bed and searched for the owner of the mysterious voice.

        "Who are you?" she demanded of the silver-haired angel standing by the entrance of the balcony.

        Eriol stood by the window and observed as Syaoran walked away with Sakura on his back.  He had called the boy earlier and informed him of the events which took place.  After giving him some warning, Syaoran offered to take Sakura home and he didn't object to it.

        "Why didn't you ask Daidouji-san to accompany Sakura?" Kaho asked as she approached.  "It would have been easier since she owns a car."

        "I didn't want to bother her."

        "Are you certain that's the only reason?"

        Eriol faced the older woman and said, "Yeah.  What else is there?"

        "Oh, I don't know," Kaho grinned mischievously.  "It may be because her company makes you feel funny."

        "Maybe," he replied before proceeding to his bedroom.

        "Who are you?" Maya asked for the second time.  Slowly, she retreated until the back of her legs touched the edge of the bed.

        "I'm a guardian of the Sakura cards."

        "Keroberos?"

        "No," the man frowned.

        "Oh…sorry.  You must be Yue then.  What are you doing here?  I'm not the one who's after Sakura," she said defensively.

        "I gathered as much," Yue said.  He started to move towards Maya and this alarmed her.

        "Hey!" she exclaimed as he reached for her neck.  She tried to push him away but he trapped both of her hands in one of his.

        Yue took hold of Maya's medallion in his free hand and carefully examined it.  Then, he suddenly released her, which came as a surprise, and sent her sprawling on the bed.

        Maya quickly recovered and straightened up.  "You've got very crude manners, do you know that?" she shouted.

        But the person she was speaking to disappeared from sight.

        "I'm going to see her this afternoon," Syaoran voiced through the telephone.

`      "Can I come with you?" asked Tomoyo.

        "Sure.  She'll be glad to see you.  Anou…I have to go."

        "Okay.  Thanks for calling."

        "No problem.  Jaa ne."

        "Jaa ne."

        Tomoyo replaced the receiver in its cradle.  She strode back and forth in the spacious living room, worried by the news of her best friend's encounter the day before.

        'Why didn't Hiiragizawa-kun tell me about it?' she wondered.  'Is he avoiding me on purpose?'

        "Everything all right?" her mother inquired, cutting through her train of thought.

        "Yup," she forced a smile.

        "Good. Someone's asking for you.  She's waiting in the garden."

        "Arigatou, Okaasan," she said then went outside.

        She treaded through the rose bushes and headed to the narrow path bordered by a variety of pansies.  At the end of the trail, she could make out the figure of a young lady with glossy copper hair.

        "Ohayo," Maya greeted her warmly.

        "Ohayo."

        "I hope you don't mind my visit.  I really needed to talk to someone about…you know…the crazy things that's been happening lately…" she shyly admitted.

        "I understand," Tomoyo smiled.

        Touya immersed the mop in a bucket of soapsuds and wiped the floor with simple flicking motions of his wrist.  Yukito did the same, and soon, they finished cleaning the whole shop by working alongside each other.

        After putting the materials away, Touya leaned against the counter and carefully regarded his friend.

        "Something wrong?" he asked.

        "I'm that transparent, huh?" Yukito laughed.  "Well…there is something…"

        "What is it?" Touya prodded.

        "…about your sister and her tutor…"

        Touya sank into a chair and devoted his full attention to Yukito's tale.

        People filled the streets as rush hour drew near.  Maya weaved through the busy crowd and proceeded to the convenient store down the next block.  In the midst of all the disturbing events during the past few days, she had forgotten to pick up several items from the supermarket.

        She obtained a small basket by the entrance of the mini mart and started going over the articles in each aisle.  The wrapper of a candy bar caught her eye as she was looking through the shelves.  It was the color of lilacs and it reminded her of sweet Tomoyo.

        'Yup, she is definitely sweet," Maya smiled.  She recalled their conversation earlier and she was amazed by the maturity that the girl had shown.  'Now I can't help but wonder what great grandmother Yumi was like.  I'm sure she's the same as Tomoyo.'

        She was paying at the cashier when she noticed the man with dark hair passing by the sidewalk.  She dropped her groceries and rushed outside with every intention of intercepting him.  However, she wasn't quick enough and she lost sight of him.

        "Oniichan…" she murmured.  "No way…"


	6. 

UNMEI (DESTINY)

CHAPTER 5

        Eriol paced silently by the gates of the Daidouji manor.  He couldn't give any other explanation to why he was there except for the impulse the he simply had to be.  He leaned against the railings and sighed.  He tried to keep her out of his mind, but the more he denied his feelings, the deeper she crept into his heart.  There was no escape from this incomprehensible emotion.

        He watched the shadows dance upon her window.  The curtains were drawn together and the lights were out.

        '_She's probably asleep,_' he mused.  Well, it was no surprise considering the lateness of the hour.  '_I better go home,_' he decided.

        "Hiiragizawa-kun," someone called softly.

        He turned around to face the object of his thoughts.  "Daidouji-san…" he trailed off, giving her a questioning look.

        "I was awakened by a…sad dream," Tomoyo said as she approached the fence.

        "What was it about?" Eriol asked, hiding his astonishment from her unexpected appearance.

        "Yumi's letter to Clow," she answered.  She clasped the steel bars that separated her from Eriol and inched closer so she could see him in the moonlight.  "What are you doing here?"

        "Nothing…just walking around.  I needed some fresh air."

        "Really?" she laughed.  "You've certainly come a long way for that."

        "I did, didn't I?" Eriol grinned.

        Tomoyo heaved a sigh.  _'This is a good chance to let him know how I feel._' She lifted her chin and took a deep breath.  "Hiiragizawa-kun, I---"

        Eriol silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.  "Don't.  Please don't say it yet…not until we're both sure that what we feel for each other isn't some remnant of the past.  I am not Clow…and you're not Yumi."

        He lowered his hand and met her eye-to-eye.  "We've got a lot of time to think, right?"

        Tomoyo merely nodded.

        He touched her hand and gently caressed it.  "I want us to be together but not under the present circumstances."

        "I…"

        "I should get going," he said before moving away from her.

        "Will I see you tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

        "Of course," he smiled.

        Maya shifted restlessly in her seat.  She was currently in the Kinomoto's living room, being entertained by a talking stuffed animal.  Sakura and Syaoran had gone out to shop for their evening meal and she was left alone in the house with Keroberos.  She still wasn't quite used to having him around.

        "Are you sure I can eat your cake?" asked Kero.

        "Go ahead," she affirmed.  "It's almost dinner time and I don't want to spoil my appetite."

        "Yay!" the guardian yelled excitedly.  He was about to sweep the snack off the plate when the front door opened followed by a couple of footsteps.  He immediately froze in place and pretended to be a regular doll.

        "I'm home," called a masculine voice.

        Maya greeted Sakura's brother as he entered the room.  "Your sister went to the market for---" She stopped in mid-sentence when Yukito came into view.

        "Konnichiwa, Keitaro-san," Yukito addressed her in a pleasant tone.

        "Finished with the lessons?" Touya inquired before she could acknowledge his friend.

        "Uh…yeah."

        "I hope Sakura and her friend weren't a bother."

        "No…they behaved well."

        "Good," he said.  "I'm going up for a minute."

        "I can't understand him," Maya remarked after he departed.

        "Why?" Yukito asked, dropping down beside her.

        "Well, he's treating me nice all of a sudden."

        "That's just the way he is," he chuckled.  "He was only uncomfortable with you at first."

        "Perhaps."

        "Anou…" he began.  "I'm sorry if Yue offended you the other night."

        "I've already forgotten about it," Maya assured.  "Anyway, no harm was done."

        "Arigatou," Yukito said gratefully.

        "I can't believe that the two of you are the same person."

        "Sometimes, I can't believe it myself.  Touya thinks we're not so different, though."

        "Touya…" she mumbled.

        "Did you say something?"

        "Ah…it's not important," she replied.

        Maya and Touya walked in silence along the empty streets.  They finished dinner much later than they had expected so Touya, like any gentleman, offered to take Maya home.  They turned left at one corner and right at another.  Very soon, they reached the Keitaros' red brick house.

        "You live alone?" Touya asked, observing that no signs of activity could be seen or heard from inside.

        Maya unlocked the gates but didn't immediately open them.  She stood motionless and merely looked at her feet.  "Yes," she answered sadly.

        "You're…um…" Touya cleared his throat.  "You're always welcome at our home."

        "Thank you," Maya said, her face brightening up considerably.

        "Well…ah…I have to go.  Good night."

        "Good night," she replied as she watched him leave.  

After a few moments, she proceeded inside the house.  '_Yeah, he can be nice,_' she thought, smiling to herself.  Touya's kind words had lightened her dark mood.

        Sakura munched on a cookie while watching Eriol and Tomoyo talk.  _'They look perfect together,'_ she thought.  She had only learned that her best friend was actually Yumi a couple of days ago and she was a little hurt because Tomoyo hadn't told her earlier.  But she understood how confused her friend must have been after knowing the truth so she didn't hold it against her.

        "Does it bother you?" Syaoran asked.  "Seeing them together?"

        "Not really," Sakura smiled, taking another bite of her cookie.  "Well, they seem to have forgotten about us," she commented.

        Syaoran agreed, directing his gaze toward Eriol and Tomoyo.  The two did seem oblivious to the world.

        Maya laughed as she laid a fresh pot of tea on the coffee table.  "Why are you looking at them like that?  Haven't you ever seen people having a conversation before?" she said, joining them on the couch.

        Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

        "Anou…your house is really nice," Syaoran blurted to cover their embarrassment at being caught spying.

        "Arigatou," Maya replied.  "My father had it built before he and my mother got married."

        "Is that your family?" Sakura inquired, referring to the portrait on the opposite wall.

        "Uh-huh.  They…passed away…in an accident."

        "I'm sorry," she said.

        "Don't be.  It was a long time ago.  Besides, I've got many memories to remember them by."

        "Who is this?" Syaoran said, approaching the painting and pointing to one of the figures.

        "My older brother."

        "Wow…" Sakura murmured as she noticed what Syaoran obviously had.

        "Why do you ask?"

        "He looks so much like…" she trailed off.

        "Clow Reed," Syaoran finished.

        Outside the Keitaro residence, atop one of the adjacent buildings, a shadow stood, observing the events taking place within the red brick house.  The being, having a slender body, short burgundy hair, and deep violet eyes, spread its black wings and took to the skies.  It spared another glance at the scene below before flying away and disappearing into the clouds.

        Maya bid farewell to her young guests and headed back to the house.  She was about to go inside when someone called out to her.

        "You…" she croaked.  "It can't be…"

        The stranger touched a hand to her forehead, causing her to pass out.  He caught her in his arms and carried her inside the house.

        Tomoyo looked at Eriol through her eyelashes.  He was walking her home and he had been quiet since they left Maya-san.

        "Is something wrong?" she asked.

        "No, nothing's wrong," he answered, not the least bit convincing.

        "Please," Tomoyo beseeched.  "Tell me."

        Eriol sighed.  He didn't want to worry her, but he didn't want to keep secrets from her either.  "Someone was keeping an eye on us."

        "What?!" Tomoyo, alarmed by her companion's statement, stopped in her tracks.

        "Don't worry," he assured, clasping her hand tightly.  He urged her to continue walking and added, "He's long gone now."

        He didn't let go of her hand as they moved on.  "I'll protect you," he said a few moments later.

        Tomoyo smiled.  For the first time in her life, she felt truly secure.

        Maya stared absent-mindedly at the bulletin board in front of the University's main building.  She was trying hard to remember what had happened after Sakura and the others left yesterday, but all she could recall was seeing a hand over her eyes before losing consciousness.  The next thing she knew, she was lying in bed, the alarm clock was ringing, and it was already morning.

        Her instinct told her that yesterday's incident was somehow related to Sakura's attack.  She would hate for anything bad to befall Sakura.  The girl and her family had come to mean so much to her in the short span of time that she had known them.  She knew that, if something were to happen to Sakura, her father and her brother would be greatly hurt.  And she didn't want to bring them pain, not when they treated her like family.

        _'I have to discover the truth or Sakura may end up suffering from the consequences,'_ she thought.

        "Hey," Touya greeted as he approached Maya.  "Do you want to go home together?" he offered.

        "Sure," she said.  "Sakura-chan and Li-kun might already be waiting for me."

        "Shall we go?"

        "Um," she nodded.


	7. 

UNMEI (DESTINY)

CHAPTER 6

        Maya handed Tomoyo a soda and sat down beside her on the park bench.

        "Arigatou," Tomoyo said.

        "I should be thanking you," Maya replied, taking a sip of her drink.  "Thanks for asking me to spend the day with you."

        "It was fun, wasn't it?" the younger girl smiled.

        "Yup," Maya agreed.  They had gone sightseeing, then shopping, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

        "I wish…Hiiragizawa-kun and I…could spend time like this," Tomoyo sighed, color rushing to her cheeks.

        "Ahh…a date, right?"

        Tomoyo didn't answer.

        "I'm sure he'll ask you out soon."

        "He isn't really certain, yet, about what he feels for me," she said dejectedly.

        "Did he tell you that?"

        "Not exactly."

        "How about you?  Have you made up your mind about your feelings for him?"

        "Yes," she answered truthfully.  She had known, since the afternoon he held her hand and told her _'I'll protect you'_, that she loved him.  She loved him because of his gentle nature and not because of the past they shared.

        Maya removed her medallion and gave it to Tomoyo.  "Here," she said.

        "I couldn't possibly…"

        "It was yours to begin with," she insisted.

        "Thank you."

        "Tomoyo-chan," Maya smiled encouragingly.  "Ganbatte."

        Maya and Tomoyo strode side-by-side along the sidewalk.  They were on their way to Sakura's house to drop off the things they had gotten for her.

        Maya sighed, wishing she could have given Tomoyo a better advice than what she had told the girl earlier.  But what could she have possibly said?  She hadn't had much experience concerning matters of the heart.  She bet that Tomoyo probably knew more about it than she did.

        _'I should be ashamed of myself,'_ she thought, letting out another sigh.

        She was seriously considering ways to help Tomoyo deal with her situation that she didn't immediately notice the person who blocked their path.

        "Maya-san," Tomoyo said, calling her companion's attention.

        "Huh?  What is it?"  Maya's brows shot up when she saw the boy standing before them.  He was a head shorter than she, but he had the same copper hair and purple eyes.  "Minoru…How can you be…?" 

        "It's nice to see you again, Oneesan." The lad smiled.  "I don't have time to chat with you, though.  I came for your friend," he said, motioning to Tomoyo.

        He raised one hand and, in an instant, Clow Reed's symbol appeared beneath his feet.  A pair of black wings grew from his back.  He lowered his hand and directed it at Tomoyo, robbing her mind of consciousness and enveloping her body in dark flames.  Then, he turned to Maya and pinned her in place with his gaze.

        "Minoru…" Maya said as she tried to resist her brother's power.  But the harder she attempted to fight, the weaker she became.  She dropped on her hands and knees as she lost total control over her limbs.

        She watched helplessly as the boy escaped with Tomoyo in tow.  "Minoru…"

        Eriol casually leafed through the pages of the book which Kaho had lent him.  He had wanted to finish reading it before the end of the day, but he lost interest in completing the task because of a bad feeling he had been getting since early morning.  He sighed, closing the hardbound novel and dropping it on the coffee table.  He shut his eyes and leaned back in the armchair.

        _'Why can't I feel at ease?'_ he asked.  _'Something seems wrong…'_

        The sound of the doorbell brought him out of his musings.  He was about to get up when Kaho emerged from the kitchen.

        "I'll get it," she said.

        "Thank you," he smiled.  He inhaled deeply, completely filling his lungs with air.  He picked the book up from the table and decided to ignore the disturbing thoughts he has been having.

        _'It's probably nothing…'_

        "Eriol-kun!"

        Kaho's call sent a chill up his spine, causing him to rush to the front door.  He knew instantly when he saw Kaho cradling Maya's trembling frame that his instinct had been right.  Something had definitely gone wrong.

        Maya buried her face on the pillow and pulled the blanket more tightly around her body.  It didn't calm her agitation, though.  The shock of seeing her younger brother, whom she thought was dead, had already abated, but the fearsome glare he gave her left her restless.  Tears started to form at her eyelids as she recalled the warmth that used to radiate from his eyes.

        "Are you feeling better?" Eriol asked out of nowhere.

        Maya quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat up in bed.  She didn't notice Eriol enter the room and was surprised by his sudden appearance.

        "I'm sorry," she said.

        "It's not your fault."

        Maya's hands tightened around the bed sheets.  She was remembering her brother's ominous black wings as he ran off with Tomoyo.

        "Don't worry," Eriol said reassuringly.  "We'll get her back."

        "How is she?" Kaho asked Eriol as he came out of the guest room.

        "She's finally sleeping," he replied, closing the door behind him.  "I told her to stay with us for a few days.  Please watch over her while I take care of---"

        "I understand," Kaho smiled, meeting Eriol's determined gaze.  "Go and search for Daidouji-san.  I'll look after things here."

        The black-winged youth flew over the house with a blue roof and alighted in front of its yellow-painted walls.  He went inside, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms.

        "Ah, Minoru, welcome back," a dark-haired man greeted him.

        "I've brought her just as you ordered."

        "Good," the man commented, ruffling the youth's auburn hair.  "Please set her down in the bedroom."

        The boy headed for the stairs but stopped at the foot of the steps.  He turned back to his companion and said, "I saw Oneesan.  When will she…?"

        "Soon, Minoru.  She'll be joining us soon," the man answered with a confident glint in his deep blue eyes.


End file.
